Pacto
by AkiRiddle69
Summary: Tras la muerte de Sirius el corazón de Harry se rompe y su fe en Dumbledore se esfuma... Solo piensa en una cosa: Venganza! y encontrara lo que necesita en un libro con una sola palabra como título: Demonios El resumen es porrillero pero el fic es bueno en serio xDD
1. Capítulo 1:El libro

**La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación de Harry James Potter. El joven de apenas dieciséis años miraba por la ventana con rostro inexpresivo mientras por sus mejillas ríos de lágrimas caían sin que él hiciera nada por evitarlo. A su lado, metida en su jaula, su fiel Hedwig lo miraba con preocupación. La blanca lechuza picoteó cariñosamente la oreja del mago pero éste no respondió. **

**Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. Las imágenes del la muerte de Sirius venían a su mente sin parar... el dolor en su pecho era tan fuerte que a veces no le dejaba respirar, llevó sus manos a su pecho y presionó intentando calmar el dolor de su golpeante y herido corazón. Apoyó la frente en la mesa mientras sus hombros se agitaban en sollozos incontrolables. Ya no había nada que pudiera calmarlo, ya nada importaba, ya no confiaba en nadie, solo quería acurrucarse en algún lugar y dejar que la oscuridad se lo tragase. La muerte de su padrino había abierto sus ojos de una forma horrible, ahora veía las manipulaciones de Dumbledore como nunca antes las había visto, pero lo peor es que ahora podía ver la oscuridad dentro de si mismo, podía sentir el odio, si el odio hacia Bellatrix, hacia Voldemort, hacia Snape, hacia el propio Dumbledore... Odio, un sentimiento oscuro pero fuerte, poderoso e irrompible, odio... El odio superaba todo lo que se le pusiera por delante... era como el fuego que todo lo arrasaba a su paso... y al contrario que el real, este fuego no se apaga con agua, la lluvia no puede hacerlo desaparecer, lo devora todo... lo deja todo hecho cenizas y cuando todo a desaparecido se vuelve en contra de su creador, devorándolo hasta matarlo, porque el odio es imparable y no deja nada con vida, hasta que se consume a si mismo, como el fuego que se ha quedado sin oxígeno...**

**Y ese mismo odio era lo único mantenía a Harry en pie.**

*****************************************

**Los pasos del joven pelinegro se escuchaban por la sección de ocultismo de la Biblioteca Central de Surrey (n/a: se escribe así? Ni idea •_•). Sus ojos verdes pasaban sobre los títulos lentamente, buscando... **

**Finalmente dio con lo que estaba buscando... una palabra que hizo que el odio en su pecho se agitará con anticipación... Demonios...**

**Busco sin descanso, libro tras libro, página tras página, párrafo tras párrafo, frase tras frase, palabra tras palabra... **  
**(n/a: lo deje claro eh? xD) Hasta que una palabra (n/a: ya estamos xD) atrajo su atención: rituales... inclinó la cabeza y leyó con atención:**

_**Los rituales para invocar demonios son tan antiguos como la misma Tierra. Son extremadamente difíciles de realizar y se cuanta que solo los humanos con un gran poder podían realizarlos sin caer en la locura...**_

**"gran poder... magos" fue el pensamiento del joven.**

_**... hay distintos rituales para distintos deseos o para distintos demonios. Los seres humanos han anhelado lo mismo desde hace milenios... amor, poder, riquezas, gloria, venganza...**_

**"Venganza", la bestia del odio rugió con fuerza, anticipándose...**

_**... para realizar un ritual se debe saber desde el principio que estas renunciando a tu alma, el demonio estará a tus ordenes hasta que cumpla tu deseo y cuando éste acabe y tu mueras devorará tu alma, dejándote sin posibilidades de subir al Cielo o Reencarnarse... **_

**Decidió saltarse todo aquello e ir directamente a lo que buscaba: Pasos para los distintos rituales. Asintió para si mismo y dejo los otros libros en sus estantes antes de guardar el libro entre sus ropas, en momentos como esos agradecía que sus ropas fueran heredadas de el gordo de su primo, de esta forma el libro era indetectable. **

**Salió de la biblioteca y caminó a paso lento hacia el parque, se sentó bajo un árbol que lo protegía de los calurosos rayos del sol de agosto. Abrió el libro y buscó entre los distintos tipos de demonio... había tantos que no sabia cual seria el mejor para él.**

**"Diavolo di sangue blu" (n/a: es italiano chapurreado xDD)**

**Leyó con atención: **

_**Los demonios de sangre azul son sin duda los más poderosos, pero también los que más se someten, cuando crean un contrato con un humano están obligados a cumplir todo lo que el contrato estipula sin excepción. Son capaces de complacer en cualquier deseo, con sus grandes dotes de persuasión y sus increíbles poderes cumplirán todas las ordenes sin fallo alguno.**_  
_**Siempre se presentan con el aspecto de un humano atractivo e intentaran que el contrato sea mas favorable para ellos por lo que hay que saber muy bien que decir y como decirlo para que no haya lagunas en el contrato que el demonio pueda usar en su propio beneficio.**_

**Harry suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el árbol, sin duda seria difícil pero este era el tipo de demonio que el necesitaba. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro y buscó los ingredientes y pasos a seguir... debía memorizarlo todo bien.**

*****************************************

**Estaba llegando a la casa de sus tíos cuando notó un mano en su hombro, se volvió para encontrarse con unos preocupados ojos dorados.**

**-Harry! Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti! No debes salir de la casa de tus tíos!**

**-Solo daba un paseo.**

**Remus dio un paso atrás, la voz del pelinegro había sonado sin vida alguna. Puso su mano de nuevo sobre le hombro de su cachorro.**

**-Estas bien Harry?**

**-Si... -se apartó de la mano del licántropo y caminó hacia la casa con la mirada del hombre clavada en la espalda.**

**Subió directamente a su pequeña habitación y saco el libro de entre sus ropas. Lo guardó bajo la cama y se sentó en la silla de su destartalado escritorio a pensar en como carajo iba a conseguir los ingredientes para el ritual... Su mirada se posó en su fiel lechuza... asintió para si mismo y cogió un trozo de pergamino:**

_Al dueño de la droguería:_

_Necesito los ingredientes que se mencionan abajo lo más rápido posible y con toda la discreción, el dinero esta adjuntado con la lechuza pero esta no se lo dará hasta que no le de usted los ingredientes con las medidas justas, puede quedarse con todo el dinero que es Más de lo que realmente cuesta todo pero soy generoso y si lo hace todo con discreción no hay problema alguno en que se quede con todo lo de la bolsa y en el futuro podremos hacer mas negocios, aquí le dejo la lista:_

_1/4 de lágrimas de veela._  
_1/2 de escamas de dragón._  
_5 gotas de sangre de thestral (n/a: no estoy segura de que se escriba así, sino es así me avisan por favor)_  
_Un trozo de 1Kg de corazón de sirena._  
_Dos pares de alas de Hadas._  
_1/4 de polvo de cuerno de unicornio_  
_Un grito de banshee (n/a: de nuevo si esta mal escrito avisenme por favor) contenido en un bote de cristal._  
_11 plumas de fénix._  
_Una taza de veneno de basilisco._  
_Dos pares de ojos de cuervo._  
_2 litros de agua en la cual haya vivido y matado un kelpie._  
_Un mechón de pelo de un perro negro del infierno._  
_El amuleto encantado de un leprechaun._

_IMPORTANTE: todos los ingredientes deben haber sido conseguidos SIN PERMISO de las criaturas! Sino no me sirven!_

_Eso es todo, déselo todo a la lechuza y ella le dará el dinero, gracias por su ayuda,_  
_ Atentamente,_  
_ H.J.P_

*****************************************

**Todo había llegado una semana después de que mandara a Hedwig junto con una carta del dueño de la droguería:**

_Señor H.J.P:_

_Sera para mi un honor seguir haciendo negocios con usted, todos los ingredientes que me pidió con la medida justa han sido enviados correctamente, sin duda es usted muy generoso, le aseguro que la discreción es perfecta en mi negocio y no habrá usted desperdiciado todo los galeones que me ha mandado, espero tener un nuevo encargo suyo pronto._  
_ Atentamente,_  
_ Louis Whaterhouse_

**Harry revisó los ingredientes con un asentimiento para después abrir el libro por la página de las instrucciones.**

**"Que un libro de magia negra de verdad estuviera en una biblioteca muggle demuestra que todo es posible en este mundo" (n/a: eso o que la autora lo puso hay a posta xDD que malosa soy bujajajaja) **

**Se saltó la parte de los ingredientes de la poción que debía hacer para el ritual y siguió leyendo:**

**_Una vez la poción este hecha se debe realizar el ritual en una noche sin luna (luna nueva) y se debe comenzar justo a media noche, sobre una superficie lisa hay que dibujar(con una tiza de color blanco) el símbolo correspondiente (mirar el símbolo del la pág. 12), colocar cuatro velas (dos negras y dos rojas) en los cuatro puntos cardinales (norte, sur, este y oeste) las negras en el sur y el norte y las rojas en los otros dos, hay que encenderlas usando una de las plumas de fénix (dejar las otras diez para la poción) para después, con el mechón de pelo del perro del infierno (bien empapado de la poción) recorrer el dibujo del símbolo, después hay que mojar el amuleto de leprechaun en la poción (este debe colgarse al cuello del demonio una vez completado el contrato) una vez hecho esto el invocador debe desnudarse y untar su piel por completo con lo sobrante de la poción (de esta forma el demonio no podrá atacarlo), después puede volver a vestirse y cuando todo esto este listo debe pronunciar las palabras escritas aquí con gran cuidado de no equivocarse en nada._**

**Harry frunció el ceño mientras pensaba... la poción tardaba dos semanas en estar lista, después de eso tendría que esperar otra semana para la próxima noche sin luna... una semana justa antes de que empezaran de nuevo las clases... miró de nuevo el libro y suspiró suavemente, debería tener tiempo de sobra.**

**"O lo consigo o muero en el intento"**


	2. Chapter 2: El ritual

**Su habitación parecía un horno, el calor era realmente insoportable pero Harry no se aparto del caldero en ningún momento. Removía el agua de kelpie mientras echaba las cinco gotas de sangre de thestral, cuando se fundieron adquiriendo el tono rosado que decía el libro lo puso a fuego lento y machacó las diez plumas de fénix para después echarlas en la taza que contenía el veneno de basilisco, haciendo que este burbujeara, la dejó a un lado para después coger las escamas de dragón, debía machacar 1/4 de escamas y el otro 1/4 bañarlo en las lágrimas de veela. Una vez hecho todo esto apago el fuego para dejar la poción reposar y la guardo bajo la cama junto con la taza de veneno y plumas, el bote con escamas machacadas y el plato con escamas bañadas en lágrimas de veela. La poción y los ingredientes debían reposar durante un día antes de seguir...**

**Una vez guardado todo abrió la ventana para airear la habitación y dejó que Hedwig entrará. Se asomó a la ventana y distinguió el cabello rosa fucsia de Tonks tras unos árboles. Negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba de la ventana para meterse en la cama a dormir.**

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien, yo estoy ahora mismo a punto de ir a La Madriguera para pasar allí el resto de las vacaciones. Le mandé una carta a Dumbledore preguntándole si podrías venir con nosotros pero dijo que es peligroso para ti y que es mejor que te quedes en casa de tus tíos, es una lástima, te echo mucho de menos...**_

_**He estado en España, los magos españoles son realmente fascinantes, sobre todo los gitanos! Tienen fiestas y rituales de pureza tan increíbles! Compré varios libros de la historia de España, tanto mágicos como muggles, me encantaría que pudiéramos hablar sobre ellos cuando volvamos a vernos, seguro que a ti también te encantarán!**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos el 1 de Septiembre en el anden 9 3/4 !**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**PD: Que tal te están tratando tus tíos?**_

**Harry dejó la carta sobre el escritorio después de leerla. Por una vez se alegraba de la decisión de Dumbledore, si lo hubiera mandado a La Madriguera, no hubiera podido completar el ritual.**

**Miro la poción que reposaba a fuego lento en el suelo, ya había echado el veneno de basilisco y las plumas machacadas, ambos 1/4 de escamas también habían sido añadidos y ahora debía esperar media hora para añadir también los ojos de cuervo cortados en cuatro trozos cada uno y el trozo de corazón de sirena hecho polvo después de haber estado machacándolo durante mas de dos horas.**

**Con un suspiro se sentó en el suelo a esperar, a la noche siguiente solo tendría que añadir las alas de Hada y el grito de banshee para después dejar reposar la poción nueve días moviéndola todas las noches exactamente seis vueltas a la izquierda a medianoche hasta el ultimo día en el cual tendría que espolvorear el polvo del cuerno de unicornio.**

**Miro el reloj mientras este daba la una de la madrugada y con un leve fruncimiento de labios se dispuso a seguir con la poción.**

**Rebuscó por todos los cajones de la cocina buscando una tiza blanca. A cada minuto se desesperaba más.**

**_"Es que no hay una puñetera tiza en toda la puta casa?"_**** pensó irritado.**

**El último lugar donde buscó fue en la alacena de debajo de la escaleras, allí encontró cosas de su infancia ya olvidadas... un par de soldaditos de plomo, viejos dibujos de motos voladoras... **

**Apartó la mirada de los objetos de su niñez y buscó entre las tablas hasta dar con un trozo de tiza que en algún momento uso para dibujar nubes en el techo de la alacena. **

**Lo cogió y cerró los ojos, durante unos segundos se pregunto que habría pasado si nunca hubiera ido a Hogwarts... como habría sido su vida si hubiera ido a una secundaria muggle?**

**_"Algo es seguro..."_**** pensó con algo de humor macabro****_ "... no estaría a unas horas de invocar a un demonio"_**

**-Que carajo haces hay chico?!**

**Harry se levantó y cerro la alacena para mirar a la bola de grasa que normalmente llamaba "tío".**

**-Solo buscaba una cosa-respondió enseñando la tiza antes de subir a su habitación.**

**Cerró la puerta y miró al piso pensativo. Sería suficiente espacio para el ritual?. Con un encogimiento mental de hombros de arrodilló junto al libro y memorizó el símbolo para no equivocarse en nada cuando tuviera que dibujarlo a medianoche. (n/a: bueno, he decidido que el símbolo sera el mismo que el de kuroshitsuji, ya saben, el que tiene Ciel en el ojo xD, otra cosa! Obviamente Harry no puede tener el contrato en el ojo, se les ocurre algún lugar? Yo tengo un par de ideas pero aun no estoy convencida, ayuda xDD pasenme ideas!)**

**Con un suspiro se sentó en su silla y miró la carta de Hermione, sino contestaba mandarían a alguien ha ver que tal estaba... Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios cuando cogió un trozo de pergamino y su pluma...**

_**Hermione:**_

_**Siento haber tardado en responder pero sinceramente no tengo ánimos de escribir y tampoco hay nada que contar...**_

_**Ya suponía que Dumbledore no me dejaría ir a La Madriguera, no te preocupes.**_

_**Seguro que España es tan increíble como cuentas. Debes estar culturalizando a Ron en este momento.**_

_**Mis tíos... bien, supongo, en realidad me ignoran.**_

_**Nos vemos el 1 de septiembre, gracias por tu regalo de cumpleaños.**_

_**Hasta pronto,**_

_**Harry**_

**Enroyó la carta y se la dio a Hedwig con la petición de que se la llevara a Hermione lo más rápido posible. **

**Apenas unos minutos después de que su fiel amiga hubiera salido por la ventana una lechuza pardusca algo más grande que pig se poso sobre su escritorio con una nota.**

**Arrugó el ceño y cogió la nota dejando que le lechuza bebiera un poco de agua y saliera después por la ventana.**

_**Mi querido muchacho:**_

_**Se que seguramente estas deseando ir a La Madriguera junto con tus amigos, pero es demasiado peligroso para ti, lo lamento sinceramente...**_

_**"Ya claro"**_

_**... pero bueno, esa no es la razón por la que te escribo, quería informarte de que este año volverás a tomar las clases de Oclumancia con el profesor Snape...**_

_**"Oclumancia..." su mirada se desvió al libro abierto y a la poción que descansaba en el piso "... mierda!"**_

_**... se que el profesor Snape y tú no os lleváis bien, pero agradecería que dejarais a un lado vuestras diferencias por el bien mayor **_**(n/a: a quien le suena esto? XD).**

_**Con cariño, **_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

**Harry apretó los dientes y partió la carta a pedacitos minúsculos que después tiro por la ventana.**

**_"Mierda, mierda, mierda!"_**** No dejaba de pensar mientras daba vueltas por la habitación ****_"tiene que haber alguna forma de que Snape no pueda ver nada de esto.."_**

**Se sentó junto a la poción con la mirada clavada en la pared.**

**_"Claro!"_**** se levantó de un salto****_ "solo tengo que pedírselo al demonio!"_**** asistió para si mismo y miró el reloj****_ "una hora"_**** respiró hondo...**

**Soltó la tiza cuando la última linea del símbolo estuvo dibujada, miró el libro para asegurarse y cuando comprobó que estaba todo correcto colocó las cuatro velas -robadas del sótano de su vecina, la Sra. Abbout- y las encendió usando la última pluma de fénix. **

**Respiró profundamente antes de coger el mechón de pelo del perro del infierno y mojarlo en la poción. Lo apoyó en una de las lineas y controlando el temblor de su mano pasó el "pincel" por todo el símbolo del ritual.**

**Trago duro cuando terminó y dejo el mechón, cogió el amuleto -que representaba un trébol de cuatro hojas- y lo mojo en la poción... al sacarlo el color verde del amuleto había pasado a un intenso negro. Lo dejó también a un lado y comenzó a desvestirse con manos temblorosas.**

_**"Calmate Harry maldita sea!"**_

**Restregó la poción por todo tu cuerpo aguantando las arcadas hasta que no quedo ni una sola gota. Agradeció a quien quiera que inventó la poción que esta fuera inolora. **

**Una vez vacío el caldero se vistió y cogió el libro con una leve temblor en los dedos.**

_**"Respira Harry, respira, no puedes equivocarte ahora"**_

**Trago duro y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de clavar la mirada en el libro y comenzar a recitar las palabras del ritual:**

_Tu, essere che ti striciare in la buio pesto de la cattiveria dal mondo. Tu, che bere la sangue che corri da nostra vene. Tu che ambire divorare mia anima con gola. Tu che offrire tutto il che possibile desiderato, usscire di tu nascondiglio, oh creatura di la notte, io ti chiamo, virni rd ti offrire mia anima a scambio di uno contratto..._** (n/a: estooo... xDD como la otra vez es italiano chapurreado, lo mas probable es que si un italiano lo leyera diria: que carajo es esto? XD, pero bueno, nos sirve como ritual xDD)**

**Todo sonido desapareció, el de la brisa moviendo las hojas, el maullido de algún gato, el ulular de Hedwig... todo quedo silenciado... el símbolo empezó a brillar antes de que un espeso humo negro saliera junto con una ráfaga de viento con olor a azufre que lanzo al pelinegro contra la pared, por la que se deslizó hasta acabar tirado sobre la cama. **

**Parpadeó y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse de lleno con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Eso era todo lo que podía ver del demonio, el resto estaba oculto por el humo negro que seguía saliendo del símbolo.**

**-Humano...**

**Harry tragó duro...**


	3. Capítulo 3:Sebastian

**La voz era fría e indiferente, pero extrañamente musical, una voz que jamás podrías imaginar que tuviera un demonio.**  
**Los ojos rojos recorrieron el cuerpo tirado del ojiverde y Harry distinguió diversión en su mirada.**

**-Es ésto una invitación humano?-ronroneó la voz.**

**Harry se levantó de un salto y respiró hondo, no debía dejar que le provocara.**

**-Demonio-comenzó-, no se si sabes quien soy...**

**-Harry Potter -los ojos se entrecerraron-, si, también los de mi clase hemos oído de ti.**

**-Y dime demonio... no querrías mi alma? Esta alma que todos quieren poseer? No quieres esta alma "pura" y corromperla hasta volverla negra?**

**Los ojos se oscureciendo, tiñendose de hambre.**

**-Que quieres humano?**

**Harry sonrió y rodeó al demonio mientras meditaba bien sus palabras.**

**-Quiero un contrato demonio...**

**-Mmm...-el sonido reflejaba diversión.**

**-Escúchame bien, éstas son mis exigencias en el contrato: no me mentiras nunca, acatarás todas mis ordenes, me protegerás aunque tengas que arriesgar tu vida en el proceso, no intentaras nada contra mi nunca! Desde el momento en que el contrato se haga hasta que se termine serás mi perro! Dime aceptas?-miró fijamente aquellos ojos que ahora reflejaban irritación.**

**-Te has informado bien chico... -susurró-, que pasará si no acepto?**

**-Te manderé de nuevo al lugar de donde viniste-contestó con decisión.**

**-Mmm... y para que quiere mis servicios el gran Harry Potter?-volvió a ronronear suavemente- que es lo que tu corazón anela? **

**-Quiero venganza demonio, el contrato no acaba hasta que las personas que deseo estén muertas...**

**-Y esas personas serían?**

**-Antes de eso aceptas o no el contrato?**

**-Si tu aceptas mi condición yo aceptaré las tuyas... tu alma, cuando el contrato termine me la llevaré y la devoraré.**

**-Mmm... con eso quieres decir que cuando el contrato termine me matarás, cierto?-preguntó con tranquilidad el ojiverde.**

**-Chico listo.**

**-Bien, acepto.**

**-Entonces acércate chico... el contrato debo grabarlo en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, contra mas visible sea esa parte mas efectivo sera...**

**-Tu también debes grabártelo?**

**-Si.**

**-Bien... dónde?-se acercó lentamente.**

**-Eso es decisión tuya...**

**-... en la nuca, entonces...**

**Aquel verano se había dejado el cabello más largo intentando ocultar la cicatriz y éste ya le llegaba por los hombros, ocultando su nuca. (n/a: al final me decidí por la nuca xD)**

**-Cierra los ojos humano...**

**El ojiverde obedeció y sintió un contacto frío y nauseabundo en la nuca.**

**-Pronuncia tus condiciones...**

**-No me mentiras nunca, acatarás todas mis ordenes, me protegerás aunque tengas que arriesgar tu vida en el proceso, no intentaras nada contra mi nunca. Desde el momento en que el contrato se haga hasta que se termine serás mi perro...-pronunció las mismas palabras que antes le dijera al demonio.**

**-Acepto las condiciones y acambio tu alma me pertenecerá cuando el contrato llegue a su fin, aceptas?**

**-Acepto.**

**-Desde este momento yo, un Diavolo di sangue blu, le pertenezco por completo a Harry James Potter Evans hasta que el contrato quede finalizado... Seré sus ojos, sus oídos y su escudo, seré su guardián, su esclavo y su confidente, seré su peón, su alfil y su tablero... hasta el día del jaque mate ... contratto!**

**Un calor asfixiante y abrasador se extendió por la columna del joven mago, su cerebro pareció soltar un chispazo y su cuerpo cayó como un muñeco sobre el suelo de la habitación...**

*****************************************

**Le dolía el cuello y la columna a rabiar. Gimió suavemente e intentó levantarse... un momento... cuando había llegado a la cama? Parpadeó y alzó la mirada, unos ojos rubies se encontraron con los suyos.**

**-Se encuentra bien amo?**

**Harry jadeó al ver al "demonio". Éste había adoptado el aspecto de un joven no mayor de veinticinco años, de piel pálida, cabello negro liso algo largo, rostro fino y atractivo... lo único por lo que lo reconoció fue por sus ojos rojo.(n/a: tod s sabemos como es verdad? XD no hace falta que añada nada más... como lo sexy... sensual... *^* que me pirro!) **

**-Eres...**

**-Si- sonrió amablemente, para sorpresa de Harry.**

**-Vaaale- respiró hondo-, cómo te llamas?**

**-No tengo un nombre humano-arrugó levemente el ceño-, creo que vos deberíais darme uno.**

**-Yo? Mmm...-le miró largamente-... Sebastian... Sebastian Michaelis.. (n/a: era inevitable)**

**-Michaelis?- ladeó levemente la cabeza.**

**Harry se escogió de hombros y se sentó mientras se masajeaba la nuca. Se levantó y abrió el armario para mirarse al espejo. Apartó el cabello de su cuello y allí, en su nuca, el mismo símbolo que él había dibujado en el suelo.**  
**Cuando miró a Sebastian este le mostró su mano izquierda, sobre el dorso se encontraba el mismo símbolo.**

**-A sus ordenes amo.**

**-Antes de nada ponte ésto- se puso de puntillas y le colocó el amuleto bañado en la poción.**

**-Protección contra posibles ataques de otros demonios?-miró a su joven amo-, es un honor que os preocupéis por mi.**

**Harry se sonrojo ligeramente cuando le hizo una reverencia con la mano en el pecho.**

**-De momento tengo una sola orden...-susurró cambiando de tema.**

**-Usted dirá.**

**-Cuando vuelva a Hogwarts tendré que tomar clases de Oclumancia y no puedo permitir que te vean a ti ni a nuestro contrato... debes reforzar mi cerebro para que nadie, nadie! pueda meterse en ella, ni siquiera Voldemort o Dumbledore.**

**-Yes, my Lord. (n/a: lo siento pero es que sino no era Sebastian xD)**

**-L-Lord? -tartamudeó sorprendido.**

**-Voldemort se hace llamar a si mismo Lord Oscuro, creo que en vos también deberíais ser un Lord entonces...**

**-Ya se considera a Dumbledore como el Lord de la Luz...**

**-En ningún momento dije que fuera de la Luz -se inclinó para poner un dedo bajo la barbilla del niño-que-vivio y mirarle a los ojos- usted, amo, es el Lord de las Sombras... ni luz ni oscuridad, usted viaja entre ambas cosas, entre las sombras de los dos Lores usted planea la caída de ambos... porque ellos dos son parte de los que desea matar, no es así my Lord?-sonrió tranquilamente.**

**-Sí-asistió-, junto con algunos más...**

**-Después me dirá quienes son todos esos que morirán ahora déjeme que coloque una barrera demoniaca en su cerebro, de esa forma nadie podrá entrar en el-cogió la cara del pelinegro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.**

**Harry notó como sus mejillas se calentaban y una ligera presión en su cerebro le hizo marearse levemente cayendo sobre los brazos del demonio.**

**-Cuidado joven amo...-lo cogió con cuidado y lo tendió sobre la cama-, descanse my Lord, su cerebro necesita adaptarse a la barrera, duerma...**

**-No salgas... que nadie te vea-murmuró.**

**-Como mande my Lord-susurró antes de arroparlo.**

**Cuando finalmente el joven mago se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo el demonio corrió las cortinas y con una sonrisa algo macabra se dedicó a observar como dormía su nuevo amo...**

*****************************************

**Un picoteo cariñoso en la oreja lo despertó. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y bostezó antes de dirigir su mirada a Hedwig, que lo miraba impaciente.**

**-Que pasa compañera?-murmuró.**

**-Me parece que trajo una carta para usted amo.**

**Harry se levantó de golpe asustando a Hedwig, que voló hasta el escritorio indignada. El pelinegro contempló a su demonio, que lo miraba sonriendo parado en el centro de su pequeña habitación.**

**-Dormisteis bien señor?**

**-Ah.. esto... sí-se levantó y se estiró antes de tomar la carta que la lechuza blanca había dejado sobre la cama.**

_Querido Harry:_

_Siento que no te encuentres con ánimos. No te preocupes, ya veras que cuando estemos en Hogwarts todo estará mejor._

_Todos estamos deseando verte! La Sra. Weasley siente mucho que no puedas pasar aquí el resto de las vacaciones, se enfadó mucho con Dumbledore porque él no cree que aquí vayas a estar seguro, la hubieras visto! dama más miedo que McGonagall cuando se enfada! Hasta más que Snape... bueno... más que Snape no... creo que a él solo lo supera Voldemort...(Escalofrío correspondiente de parte de Ron)_

_Ron y todos los demás te mandan saludos y Ginny una gran abrazo. _

_Ya falta poco para que empiece el curso, no te desesperes, pronto nos veremos de nuevo._  
_ Besos,_  
_ Hermione_

**Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y arrugó el ceño mientras caminaba por la habitación.**

**-Ocurre algo amo?**

**-No puedo llevarte conmigo a Hogwarts así...**

**-Así?-el demonio parpadeó confundido.**

**-Sí así-lo señalo-, con esa forma... -se sentó en la silla con gesto pensativo.**

**\- Tal vez...-Sebastian miraba a la lechuza que evitaba acercarse a él lo máximo posible.**

**-Qué? Habla Sebastian!-se levantó para ponerse delante de su nuevo sirviente, aunque tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarle.**

**-Podría acompañarle como otra mascota my Lord...-Harry miró a Hedwig-, le agradecería que no me comparara con un pájaro- frunció el ceño.**

**-Que animal entonces? Tal vez una serpiente? Así podría hablar contigo sin que sospechará nadie...-volvió a sentarse en la silla.**

**-Ya se que dicen que los demonios somos unos rastreros amo, pero tampoco me agrada la idea-hizo una ligera mueca.**

**-Qué entonces?-le miro algo divertido por el ego de su siervo.**

**-Que tal... un gato?**

**-Un gato?-se sorprendió**

**(n/a: como no xDD)**

**-Me gustan los gatos... -sonrió a su pequeño amo.**

**-Bueno vale-se escogió de hombros-, enséñame esa forma gatuna tuya.**

**Sebastian se acercó a su amo con una sonrisa pícara el los labios. Harry le miró sospechoso y cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas mirándolo de frente un enorme sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. El demonio sonrió aun más antes de que un humo negro lo envolviera. Harry tosió y sacudió las manos hasta que el humo se fue. Bajó la mirada y miró sorprendido al pequeño y lindo gatito negro de ojos rojos que lo miraba dulcemente.**

**-Sebastian?-alzó una ceja y rascó tras la orejita del demonio-gato, que ronroneó.**

**-Creo que mientras estés así te llamaré Sebas-chan (n/a: en honor a Grell :p).**

**El demonio-gato arrugó la nariz con disgusto haciendo reír levemente al mago por primera vez en meses.**

**-Sebas-chan... sí, me gusta -rascó bajo la barbilla del "gatito" haciéndole ronronear y restregarse contra su mano.**

**-Quién diría que eres un terrible demonio de sangre azul, eh Sebas-chan?-se levantó cargando a su nueva "mascota" y lo alzó por las axilas, fijándose en que el amuleto se había convertido en un collar de gato de cuero con el trébol negro colgando.**

**-Bueno Hedwig-miró a su lechuza, que lo miraba todo desde su jaula-, parece que tengo una nueva mascota.**

**La lechuza ululó molesta y Harry miró el par de ojos rojos que le devolvió la mirada.**

**-Creo que no le gustas a Hedwig-se tumbó en la cama con el demonio-gato en sobre su pecho.**

**Un espeso humo lo envolvió durante unos segundos haciéndole toser. Al disiparse tenía sobre él el cuerpo "humano" de su demonio, íntimamente pegado al suyo.**

**-S-Sebastian...-se sonrojó ligeramente.**

**-Parece que se olvida de quien soy cuando me convierto en gato amo-sonrió amablemente-, me pareció que debía recordárselo.**

**-V-vale.. ya lo has hecho... ahora bájate!**

**El ojirojo se levantó e hizo una reverencia a su señor mientras éste se levantaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada.**

**-Lamento si lo molesté o lo ofendí my Lord.**

**-No importa...-se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía la ventana-, dentro de menos de una semana volveré a Hogwarts... tú vendrás conmigo Sebastian... y me ayudaras en mi venganza...-lo miró a los ojos con decisión-... Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape, Bellatrix, todos y cada uno de los Mortífagos... Todos ellos y los que se interpongan en mi camino o intenten utilizarme caerán bajo mis manos o en este caso...-se acercó al mayor y tomo su cara entre sus manos para sorpresa éste- en las manos de mi guardián, mi esclavo, mi confidente, mi peón y mi alfil... no es así Sebastian?**

**El demonio de ojos rojos sonrió tan macabramente como solo un demonio puede hacerlo antes de responder a su amo:**

**-Yes, my Lord**


	4. Chapter 4: Nuevo curso, nuevas sorpresas

**El andén 9 3/4 estaba más vacío de lo que recordaba jamás. Abarcó a todos los presentes -mientras Ojoloco buscaba Mortífagos debajo de las piedras- hasta que su mirada se topó con unos ansiosos ojo castaños.**

**-Harry!-Hermione corrió hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza-Oh Harry, estaba preocupada.**

**-Estoy bien Hermione-susurró con calma.**

**-Hola compañero-Ron sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.**

**Al momento todos los Weasley presentes se acercaron a saludarle y mostrarle distintos grados de cariño. También estaban allí Tonks y Lupin, que lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.**

**-Estas bien cachorro?-susurró antes de soltarlo.**

**-Estoy bien-le aseguró tranquilamente antes de dar un paso atrás.**

**-Sera mejor que subais ya al tren chicos- gruñó Ojoloco mirando alrededor con sospecha.**

**-Ya?-Lupin miró a Harry con tristeza.**

**-Alastor tiene razón Remus-la Sra. Weasley palmeó el hombro del licántropo.**

**-Esta bien- entonces sonrió al ojiverde- tengo una sorpresa para ti Harry, pero la veras cuando estés en Hogwarts.**

**-Vale-asintió y le dio un corto abrazo a su padrino antes de subir al tren.**

**-No le veo bien Remus-susurró Tonks con preocupación.**

**-Yo tampoco... pero le comprendo... nadie más que Harry y yo conocía total y profundamente a Sirius... ninguno de los dos lo superará pronto Tonks... pero yo estuve más tiempo con él que Harry... pude disfrutar más de su compañía... es normal que no lo haya superado en un par de meses y más en casa de sus tíos... hay que darle tiempo...**

**-Espero que tengas razón Remus- gruñó Ojoloco-, esos asquerosos Mortífagos y su apestoso señor podrían aprovecharse de la debilidad del chico.**

**-Es que no dejas de pensar nunca en la guerra Alastor?-preguntó irritada la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Alerta Permanente!**

*****************************************

**-Qué es eso Harry?-preguntó Luna curiosa una vez se sentaron todos en un vagón.**

**-Mm?-miró la cesta de mimbre que cargaba sobre su regazo y se permitió sonreír débilmente- Sebas-chan.**

**-Sebas-chan?-Ron lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.**

**Harry la abrió y dejo que el demonio-gato saliera y se acomodará en su regazo mientras soltaba la cesta en el suelo.**

**-Oh Harry que lindo-Hermione sonrió embobada, al igual que Ginny.**

**-De dónde sacaste a la bola de pelos?**

**-Ron!- Hermione le miró mal.**

**Sebastian, bajo la forma de gato, decidió que no le caía bien el feo pelirrojo. Tampoco le agradaba la chica gritona, sospechaba que podría ir acompañada de abrazos asfixiantes. Paseó la mirada por los demás... el gordito con la rana parecía idiota, la rubia le recordaba a los humanos no mágicos...****_ "cómo se llamaban? ... ah, muggle"_**** si.. los muggle que se drogaban, la pelirroja era la más normalita del grupo pero al ver las miradas románticas y el coqueteo que intentaba con su amo decidió que era peor que todos los demás juntos... en resumen... ninguno de ellos tenia derecho a tocarlo, ni a él ni a su amo. Así que cuando la morena intento acercarse herizó el pelo y mostró las zarpas.**

**-Sebas!-su amo lo agarró antes de que hiciera sangrar a la chica-, lo siento Hermi, no se que le pasa... normalmente en muy mimoso...**

**Para darle la razón a su amo se acurrucó contra la barriga de Harry y ronroneó.**

**-Creo que no le gustas Mione.**

**Mira por donde el idiota de la rana si que tenía un cerebro.**

**-De dónde lo sacaste Harry?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.**

**-Lo encontré en la calle, lo estaban atormentando unos niños, me dio pena así que lo cogí y me lo lleve.**

**Sebastian arrugó la nariz con molestia, ni que él no supiera defenderse de unos estúpidos niños humanos... había devorado el alma de tantos que había perdido la cuenta..**

**Su amo paso la mano por su cuerpo en una caricia y él olvido su enojo al instante, poniéndose a ronronear y buscando más mimos.**

*****************************************

**Harry saludo a Luna con un movimiento de cabeza y fue a sentarse junto a Hermione y los demás que le habían guardado un sitio mientras él llevaba a Sebastian a la Sala Común, con obvias objeciones de parte del "gato". Hermione le tocó el hombro y señalo a la mesa de profesores con la boca abierta de puro asombro. El pelinegro siguió su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron al ver allí sentado con toda tranquilidad a Remus Lupin...**

**_"Oh mierda"_**

**El licántropo le sonrió cálidamente y él intento devolver la sonrisa, pero ésta apenas fue un suave fruncimiento de labios cariñoso, pero Remus se conformó con eso... una cosa que siempre había tenido era paciencia y estaba dispuesto a poner todo su esfuerzo en que su cachorro volviera a ser el de siempre.**

**Harry desvió la mirada a Dumbledore mientras notaba el temblor de sus manos. Que Remus estuviera allí no era casualidad, de eso estaba seguro... tendría que investigar porque el viejo-come-caramelos-de-limón quería tener allí al hombre lobo.**

**-Queridos alumnos-Dumbledore alzó ambos brazos y por todo el comedor se escucharon jadeos al ver la mano ennegrecida del viejo director.**

**Harry grabó en su memoria la imagen de la mano del director, se la mostraría a Sebastian, seguramente el sabría darle una explicación.**

**-Antes de nada informar a los nuevos y recordarle a los no tan nuevo-sonrió levemente- que el Bosque Prohibido no se llama así por nada, no esta permitido realizar magia en los pasillos y están totalmente prohibidos los Sortilegios Weasley... ahora, dejemos atrás estas cosas que probablemente os pasaréis por la nariz-las risas inundaron el Gran Comedor- y es para mi una alegría anunciaros que Remus Lupin volverá ha ejercer de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

**Todas las mesas-excepto Slytherin por supuesto- aplaudieron hasta hacerse agujeros en las manos (n/a: ok me pase, solo se las dejaron rojas como el culo del señor cangrejo, SI me gusta Bob Esponja! Algún problema?! XD).**

**-Y ahora lo importante, a comer!**

**En cuanto la comida apareció en la mesa Ron entro en modo meter-todo-lo-que-se-puesa-en-la-boca-y-tragar. Harry miró la comida con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente no tenía apetito y por eso se había ganado un par de regaños de su demonio. No puedo evitar rodar los ojos al recordar la voz regañosa del ojirojo, no entendía como podía regañarlo sin perder el respeto en ningun momento..**

_Amo, debéis comer bien, sino os pondréis enfermo y yo no puedo permitir que eso suceda, el contrato estipula que debo cuidarlo, además, cómo vais a cumplir vuestra venganza si os estáis desmayando por hay por inanición?_

**Más que un fiel demonio sirviente parecía mama gallina. Con un suave suspiro se sirvió un poco de puré de patatas y zumo de calabazas... mejor no oír por esa noche a Sebastian en versión mamá gallina.**

*****************************************

**Estaban todos en la Sala Común, nadie parecía quererse ir a dormir aun y a Harry eso no le convenía. Con un suspiro clavó su mirada en la de Sebas-chan, que tampoco parecía muy contento. **

**-Venga chicos, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, a la cama-ordenó Hermione.**

**Los demás se levantaron con gruñidos de descontento, pero cada cual se fue a su dormitorio. Harry sonrió débilmente.**

**-Harry?-la morena le miró, esperando.**

**-Yo ahora voy Hermione, no te preocupes. **

**-Esta bien... pero no te acuestes muy tarde... **

**La castaña subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Cuando no quedó nadie el demonio-gato bajo de su regazo y volvió a su forma "humana".**

**-My Lord-hizo una reverencia.**

**-Por qué atacaste a Hermione?-se cruzó de brazos.**

**-No me gusta amo... ni ella ni ninguno de sus amigos.**

**-Por qué? Que tiene de malo Hermione?**

**-Es una gritona, me taladra los oídos.**

**-Ron?**

**-Me llamo bola de pelos- bufó.**

**Harry soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.**

**-Luna?**

**-Parece una drogadicta muggles!**

**Ahora sí, Harry soltó una carcajada. Le hubiera gustado defender a su amiga pero tenía que admitir que Sebastian tenía razón. Cuando pudo dejar de reír miró a su demonio, que lo miraba con... hambre?**

**-Sebastian?-se asustó.**

**-Discúlpeme amo... pero me gusta cuando ríe... no lo había visto hasta ahora... cuando lo hace resulta... apetitoso-su mirada se oscureció por el hambre.**

**Harry se sonrojo un poco y luego tragó duro... según el contrato Sebastian no podía dañarle pero eso no quitaba que diera verdadero miedo cuando se ponía así.**

**-Perdóneme, lo asusté.**

**El rostro de su siervo volvió a ser el amable de siempre. Le hizo una reverencia algo exagerada y permaneció así hasta que Harry le ordenó que dejará de hacerlo.**

**-Neville?-continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**-Ese chico parece retrasado-rodó los ojos.**

**-Ginny?**

**Se sorprendió cuando el ojirojo frunció el ceño y sus ojos reflejaron verdadero enfado.**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Esa chica descarada le coquetea!-gruñó mientras daba vueltas por la sala.**

**Harry parpadeó y sonrió, al parecer su demonio tenía celos. Se levantó y tomó la mano del mayor, éste le miró sorprendido.**

**-Celos mi querido demonio?-murmuró antes de sonreír-, me sorprendes pero no tienes que preocuparte, Ginny es como una hermana-recorrió la mejilla del demonio con la otra mano-, además nadie puede sustituirte Sebastian.**

**Los ojos rojos se agrandaron durante unos segundos hasta que una pequeña y divertida sonrisa adornó el rostro del demonio.**

**-Usted me confunde amo... **

**-Tú a mi también-le soltó y volvió a sentarse-, pero ahora vayamos a lo importante... tengo un par de cosas que comentarte.**

**-Dígame joven amo.**

**-Remus no esta aquí de casualidad, estoy seguro que Dumbledore le quiere aquí por algo y tengo que saber porque-cruzó las piernas y se recargo en el sillón con un suspiro.**

**-Según me dijo usted el licántropo es importante... le aprecia cierto?**

**-Sí-Harry sonrió-, Remus es importante en mi vida... aunque no lo haya tratado muy bien últimamente, lo considero como un padre.**

**-Entonces es bastante simple amo-Sebastian lo miró con mala disimulada ira- esa vieja cabra que tiene por director quiere vigilarle amo y sabe que usted confía en el hombro lobo y que no dudará en contantarle cualquier cosa... el viejo quiero apretar más esa jaula que tiene a su alrededor.**

**-Estás seguro de eso?-frunció los labios con disgusto.**

**-Completamente amo, el ser humano no tiene secretos para mi.**

**-Maldito-gruñó para después sonreír levemente-, pero lo que el viejo no sabe es que esa jaula ya no existe y que ahora soy yo el que tiene dos letales manos de demonio alrededor de su cuello- miró a su siervo, que también sonreía con clara sed de sangre-, aun no mi Sebastian-puso un dedo bajo la barbilla del ojirojo-, aun no es el momento, pero cuando lo sea te dejaré que te ensañes todo lo que quieras con la vieja cabra.**

**Sebastian ronroneó con anticipación y sonrió con sadismo a su amo. Harry le soltó y dejó que su mirada se perdiera.**

**-Hablando del viejo, algo le pasó en la mano, si lo vieras podrías decirme cual es la razón?**

**-Seguramente, me permitís ver el recuerdo?**

**Harry asintió y le miró a los ojos dejando que el demonio entrará en sus memorias y atrapará el recuerdo de esa noche en el Gran Comedor. Vió como los ojos rojos de desenfocaban, analizando el recuerdo para luego sonreír y mirar a su amo con cierta diversión.**

**-Al parecer se le adelantaron my Lord.**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**-Lo que le ocurre al viejo es causado por una maldición, una incurable, le matara poco a poco, consumiendo su cuerpo dolorosamente.**

**-Vaya vaya-se levantó y sonrió un poco- cómo de caprichoso es el destino verdad? Bueno algo menos de lo que preocuparme, pero quiero saber que maldición es y como la contrajo... tenemos que averiguarlo.**

**-Yes, mi Lord.**

**-Tengo sueño, toma la forma de gato, quiero irme a dormir.**

**-Como ordene amo... por cierto ha cenado bien?**

**Harry gimió y subió las escaleras para alejarse de Sebastian-mamá-gallina.**

*****************************************

**Harry miró a Sebas-chan y Sebas-chan devolvió la mirada. El demonio-gato no tenía ninguna intención de alejarse de su amo, le importaban un rabano las clases y los profesores, no dejaría solo a su amo con esa vieja cabra moviendo los hilos en el colegio.**

**-Esta bien-suspiró-, puedes venir...**

**El "gato" maulló contento antes de trepar hasta el hombro de su joven amo (n/a: algo así como picachu en el hombro de Ash, esa sera la forma en la que siempre ira Sebastian cuando sea gato :D). **

**-Harry! Venga tengo hambre!**

**-Ya voy Ron!-se apresuró a coger su mochila y bajo a la Sala Común para ir con sus amigos a desayunar.**

**-Llevas a la bola de pelos?-preguntó el pelirrojo con una mueca.**

**-No le llames así Ron-le regañó el ojiverde.**

**El demonio-gato se tensó sobre el hombro de su amo, preparado para saltar sobre la fea cara del pelirrojo si fuera necesario.**

**-Esta bien, esta bien, anda vamos a desayunar.**

**El trío de oro se dirigió al Gran Comedor y se sentaron junto con algunos alumnos de tercero. Harry miraba la comida como decidiendo si salir corriendo o no. Sintió las uñas de Sebas-chan clavarse ligeramente en su hombro y con un suspiro cogió una tostada. **

**-Su horario señorita Granger, su horario señor Potter-McGonagall le tendió un trozo de papel-, su horario señor Weasley...**

**-Oh, gracias a Merlín, no tenemos pociones hoy-todos los de sexto respiraron aliviados.**

**-Ahora tenemos con Lupin, que bien no Harry?-sonrió Hermione.**

**-Aja...-bebió un poco de jugo y su mirada se deslizó hacia la mesa de profesores.**

**Alzó las cejas al ver a Remus hablando con Snape. Qué sería lo siguiente? Voldemort y él bailando un vals como un par de enamorados? (n/a: oohh que monos xDD, que pondré un vals en el fic de Harry y Tom :3).**

**-Yo voy tirando chicos-el ojiverde se levantó y se despidió se sus amigos antes de salir del Gran Comedor.**

**Caminó por los pasillos hacia la clase de DCAO, se sentó en la última fila y bajó al demonio-gato de su hombro para ponerlo en su regazo.**

**-Tenemos que diseñar un plan... quiero saber todo lo que se habla en las reuniones de la Orden, todo lo que Snape sepa sobre Voldemort y sus planes, todo...**

**Sebas-chan ronroneó y movió el rabito de un lado a otro.**

**-Impaciente mi fiel Sebastian?-sonrió divertido.**

**El "gato" entrecerró sus escalofriantes ojos al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y empezaban a entrar más alumnos**.

**_"Empieza el juego"_**


	5. Chapter 5: La nota

**Los pasillos de Hogwarts siempre han sido, desde su inicio, laberínticos y extraños... pero al llegar la noche algunos son verdaderamente peligrosos... Harry lo sabía y por eso Sebas-chan iba sobre su hombro, ambos ocultos por la capa de invisibilidad. El ojiverde se apresuró a llegar al despacho de Dumbledore... hace unas horas no tenía intención de salir de noche pero cuando subía hacia la torre de Gryffindor vió a Snape hablando con Remus -otra vez, eso tendría que investigarlo- cuando el Profesor de Pociones se agarro el brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor y después de decirle algo a Remus se fue rápidamente. Harry se acercó al hombre lobo y le pregunto que había pasado. "Lo que Dumbledore no sabe es que yo también puedo usar a Remus para conseguir información". Mientras se acercaba a la gárgola recordó la conversación con el ojidorado.******

*****************flasblack********************

**-Remus! Que ha pasado, vi a Snape muy nervioso-preguntó con falsa preocupación.******

**El castaño lo miró sorprendido durante unos instantes. Pero después compuso una débil sonrisa.******

**-Una llamada... ya sabes.. pero tranquilo, no pasará nada.******

**-No deberías decírselo a Dumbledore?- preguntó interpretando su papel.******

**-Sí, ahora voy yo y supongo que esta noche Severus hablara con Dumbledore... y tú ve a hacer los deberes-le revolvió el cabello-, nos vemos mañana cachorro.******

**Y se alejó mientras que Harry miraba en su dirección con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer esa noche tendría que salir sin permiso.****  
****(n/a: aclaración! Harry y Remus ya han tenido una "charla" sobre porque el lobito esta allí, pero me parecía demasiado aburrido la verdad de ponerlo, básicamente le dijo que estaba allí para cuidar de él)****  
****************fin del flasblack*****************

**-Bien Sebas-murmuró el pelinegro-, te toca, tienes que abrir la entrada sin que la gárgola lo sepa.******

**Cuando llegó frente a ésta dejo al "gato" en el suelo y de pronto todo el pasillo se lleno de humo negro. Cuando Harry pudo volver a abrir los ojos la gárgola ya se había apartado y Sebastian en su forma "humana" le hacía una reverencia. ******

**-Rápido subamos...******

**Cuando estaban ante la puerta el demonio chasqueó los dedos y al instante pudieron oír las voces de Dumbledore y Snape.******

**-El señor Malfoy?******

**-Sí Albus, el Lord Oscuro le ha dado como misión asesinarte este año...******

**Harry alzó las cejas... "al pareces muchos quieren la cabeza del viejo este año" ******

**-No podemos permitirlo Severus... tú ya sabes que me estoy muriendo... mi muchacho, Voldemort te tiene a ti como segunda opción cierto?******

**-Sí, en realidad no confía en que Draco lo consiga, es su castigo hacia Lucius, debe ser duro ver a tu hijo intentarlo y caer...******

**-Bien... entonces tendrás que matarme Severus...******

**Harry miró a su demonio con asombro y éste le devolvió la mirada con un encogimiento de hombros.******

**-... quiere que lo haga ahora o redacta antes su testamento?-preguntó con sarcasmo el Profesor de Pociones.******

**-No Severus... el momento sera cuando el señor Malfoy falle.******

**-Por qué yo? Y si me niego?******

**-Oh Severus mi muchacho es decisión tuya si privas a este pobre viejo de una muerte rápida y librarme de una dolorosa y horrenda muerte llena de habladurias... ya sabes que me muero Severus, esta en tus manos que esa muerte no sea un verdadero calvario.******

**"Hay esta... manipulando a su antojo... viejo asqueroso" ******

**-... esta bien... lo are...-la voz del pocionista sonó derrotada.******

**-Gracias mi muchacho, ve ahora a descansar.******

**-Sí...******

**Harry se apresuró a bajar las escaleras con Sebastian tras su espalda. Uso la capa para ocultarse mientras Sebastian se escondía en las sombras... una vez que Snape se perdió por los pasillos el ojiverde se quitó la capa y se masajeó las sienes.******

**-Se encuentra bien amo?******

**-Esto se complica Sebastian-suspiró-, realmente me alegro de tenerte aquí.******

**El demonio sonrió antes de coger a su amo en vilo para llevarlo a la torre de Griffindor, a pesar de las quejas de el pelinegro.******

*********************************************

**Hermione miraba a su amigo pelinegro, que tenía la mirada perdida mientras que su mano acariciaba a Sebas-chan. No quería decirle nada a Harry porque sabía que se enfadaría pero había algo raro en la nueva mascota de su amigo. Estaba el hecho de que ningún otro animal se acercaba a él, como si le temieran... también lo había visto en varias ocasiones mirando hacia alguno de sus amigos con claros signos de querer atacar... pero lo que más le hacia sospechar era la forma en la que amo y mascota se quedaban mirándose a los ojos, como si se entendieran, durante minutos... ******

**Harry percibió la mirada de su amiga, lo que le hizo tensarse ligeramente. Hacía ya un par de días que notaba las constantes miradas sospechosas de Hermione y sabía que solo usaba esas mirada cuando estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo todo... normalmente no le importaba en que se inmiscuyera en lo que le apeteciera pero esta vez eras SUS asuntos y no podía permitir que esta vez averiguara lo que ocurría, porque por muy amigos suyos que fueran sabía que nunca aceptarían las nuevas decisiones que había tomado.******

**"Lo siento Hermione... pero si te metes en mi camino no dudaré en apartarte de él, de una manera... o de otra" ******

**Sebastian, al sentir la tensión de su amo y el aura negra que se arremolinaba en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar ronronear de placer... pronto podría volver a deleitarse con el olor óxido y metálico de la sangre cuando destripara con sus propias manos a los enemigos de su joven amo.******

*********************************************

**Ron suspiró suavemente mientras se echaba sobre la hierba del campo de quidditch, aquel año estaba siendo un tostón... Hermione estaba como siempre pero Harry no... estaba esquivo, apenas hablaban, el pelinegro solía perderse en sus pensamientos y a veces decidía perderse también físicamente... siempre llevando a la "bola de pelos", odiaba a ese gato... nunca le habían gustado los gatos... ****  
****Volvió a suspirar y se restregó los ojos. Realmente extrañaba sus tonterías y travesuras con el niño-que-vivió y por Merlín que ni de coña pensaba rebajarse a ir todo el día detrás de Hermione y convertirse en Empollón de Gríffindor number 2.******

**-Pero qué tenemos aquí? ******

**El pelirrojo se sentó y prácticamente fulminó con la mirada a la serpiente que le miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.******

**-Zabini-gruñó.******

**-Oh, que poco cortes-sonrió de nuevo.******

**-Qué quieres serpiente?******

**-Yo? Nada en especial-puso las manos tras la nuca-, ah espera si... -metió la mano en un bolsillo y se acercó al gríffindor.******

**Ron se tensó y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el slytherin se inclinó y sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino sellado mediante magia.******

**-Éste pergamino es para Potter, solo él podrá abrirlo, dáselo de mi parte, no te preocupes no hay ninguna maldición en él, es un mensaje...******

**-Y por qué debería hacerlo?-le retó.******

**-Uhh tranquilo pelirrojo-se inclinó aun más-, no te pongas celoso, también tengo algo para ti...******

**-Qu-?!******

**Los labios del moreno atraparon los del gríffindor en un beso profundo y demandante. Ron abrió sus ojos como platos y jadeó cuando la lengua del slytherin acarició la suya casi con... ternura... ****  
****Cuando el moreno se apartó sonrió con presunción al ojiazul, que tenía las mejillas tan rojas como su propio cabello.******

**-Tú.. pedazo de...******

**-Anda calla pelirrojo-le guiñó un ojo- y asegúrate de entregarle mi mensaje a Potter-sonrió de nuevo y se alejó tranquilamente.******

**Ron miró el pergamino y después se llevó los dedos a los labios mientras un suave tono rojo de apoderaba de sus mejillas.******

**"Ese... imbécil... me ha robado mi primer beso!" ******

*********************************************

**Harry daba vueltas y vueltas en la Sala de los Menesteres mientras su demonio le observaba en silencio, había aprendido que era mejor no interrumpir a su amo cuando entraba en modo "pensativo".****  
****De pronto el ojiverde miró a Sebastian y le señaló el sillón. Obedientemente se sentó en el sillón y abrió los ojos asombrado cuando su amo se sentó en su regazo y se cruzó de brazos antes de apoyar la nuca en su hombro izquierdo y cerrar los ojos.******

**-A-amo?-preguntó.******

**-Solo cállate y déjame pensar-suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su demonio- No se que pensar de la nota de Zabini, crees que debería ir a su encuentro?******

**El ojirojo miró el pergamino que el pelirrojo había entregado a su amo hacia unas horas.******

**Potter, probablemente te sorprenda mi nota pero es urgente que te reunas conmigo esta noche a las nueve junto al lago, tenemos que hablar de algo importante... y más vale que vengas porque se tu secretito. Atte. Bleise Zabini******

**-Realmente crees que lo sepa?-susurró el menor.******

**-No lo sé amo-le miró a los ojos-, pero creo que deberíamos ir y si el tal Zabini resulta una amenaza para usted o sus planes lo sacaré de en medio.******

**Los ojos rojos brillaron con ansia de sangre y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre... Sebastian le causaba muchas sensaciones extrañas que no entendía pero esa en espacial era imposible no saber cual era... y es que cuando la sed de sangre invadía los ojos rojos de su demonio no podía evitar el relámpago de deseo que recorría su cuerpo...**


	6. Chapter 6:La alianza

**Zabini ya estaba allí cuando Harry llegó al sitio acordado. Le tendió la mano pero el ojiverde no se la cogió.**

**-Que frío Potter-sonrió.**

**-No tengo tiempo para tonterías Zabini, así que habla de una vez.**

**-Vale... al grano eh? Pues bien, se tu secreto.**

**-De que cojones hablas Zabini? Dilo claro de una vez.**

**-Bien Potter-se acercó a el-, ese gato que siempre te acompaña no es un gato y yo se lo que es realmente-susurró.**

**Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron para después estrecerrarse.**

**-Y que se supone que es mi gato según tú Zabini?**

**-Me aras decirlo verdad?-resopló- Pues bien, es un demonio...**

**En cuanto la palabra salió de sus labios una mano enguantada se cerró alrededor de su cuello desde atrás.**

**-Quiere que me deshaga de él amo?- la voz aterciopelada de Sebastian llenó el silencio que se había adueñado del lugar.**

**-Aun no Sebastian-el pelinegro miró al Slytherin que tenía los ojos abiertos por el pánico-, por alguna razón me ha citado aquí, o no Zabini.**

**El aludido asintió lentamente y tragó duro al notar como la mano se apretaba un poco más alrededor de su cuello, dificultándole respirar.**

**-Suéltalo Sebastian.**

**Una vez libre del demonio Blaise respiró hondo y miró al niño-que-vivió con algo de rencor.**

**-Y ahora dime como lo descubriste-ordenó el ojiverde.**

**-Eso fue sencillo-bufó el Slytherin-, mi familia ha invocado demonios desde hace generaciones, el último fue mi bisabuelo, en cuanto vi al "gato" lo supe-rodó los ojos.**

**-...-Harry asimiló la información y la aparcó en algún rincón de su mente-, y que es lo que quieres Zabini?**

**-Que hayas invocado y pactado con un demonio solo quiere decir que as decido darle la espalda al viejo...**

**-No te confundas Zabini, es cierto que no pienso seguir bajo el ala de Dumbledore pero Voldemort-el Slytherin se estremeció- también esta mi lista de niños malos y va a permanecer hay hasta que le pase a la de "problemas solucionados".**

**-No me refería a eso Potter-le miró fijamente-, no estoy de parte de Quien-tú-ya-sabes igual que tampoco del viejo, te he citado aquí porque sea cual sea tu plan me apunto.**

**-... perdón?-sonrió ligeramente-, y puedo saber porque debería de aceptar tu oferta de... ayuda...? Teniendo a Sebastian tengo más que suficiente, él hará cualquier cosa que le diga con absoluta eficacia.**

**El demonio alzó la cabeza con orgullo y miró a la serpiente con claro disgusto.**

**-Pero él no puede dejarse ver y yo sí, cuando necesites distraer a alguien, cuando necesites una coartada, cuando quieras información sobre el Señor Tenebroso... en todo eso yo puedo ayudarte...**

**Harry lo pensó, la verdad es que le vendría bien ese tipo de ayuda y Zabini era de Slytherin así que podría enterarse de casi todo lo que los hijos de los mortífagos hablaran...**

**-De acuerdo Zabini-le tendió la mano-, bienvenido a lo que yo llamo "El Juego".**

**-"El Juego"?-preguntó mientras apretaba su mano.**

**-Oh sí, un juego de lo mas divertido-sonrió y soltó su mano para ponerse junto a Sebastian-, hasta pronto entonces.**

**Harry alzó el brazo y Sebastian lo cogió en brazos para desaparecer al instante, dejando sólo a un satisfecho Zabini.**

*****************************************

**Cuando Harry entró en la Sala Común con Sebas-chan al hombro Hermione prácticamente se le abalanzó.**

**-Dónde estabas Harry! Estaba muy preocupada!**

**A Harry le recordó a la Sra. Weasley. Se limitó a bufar.**

**-En serio Hermione estas histérica, solo fui a dar un paseo y aun no es el toque de queda.**

**-Pero no nos dijiste a donde ibas ni que ibas a hacer ni...**

**-Por Merlín Hermione!-gruñó el chico- Tengo ahora que documentarte mi vida? Cada paso que doy? Quieres también que te diga cuando voy al baño o me sueno la nariz?**

**Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada.**

**-Lo s-siento... pero estaba preocupada y...**

**-Ya, da igual-sin mirar a nadie subió a la habitación que compartía con sus cuatro compañeros.**

**Allí le espera Ron que se levantó al instante al verlo entrar.**

**-Qué pasó Harry? No fue una trampa ni nada no? Porque si es así le voy a...**

**-No Ron-le calló-, digamos que Zabini quería... bueno-suspiró suavemente-, quería una especie de "tregua"**

**Ron lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y esta estuviera cantando el himno de Inglaterra.**

**-Mira Ron, en verdad a mi Zabini nunca me ha caído mal, puedo decir que es el único Slytherin que me agrada aunque sea un poco y Zabini me ha dicho que él se siente igual y que no tiene nada contra mi y que está hay si necesito algo de él, yo le dije que igualmente.**

**Ron tenía la boca tan abierta que el ojiverde pensó que se le había desencajado la mandíbula. Con un suspiro de mi parte y un maullido de parte Sebastian ambos le dejaron que pensara en lo del Slytherin. Cogió el pijama y se cambió antes de meterse en la cama y correr las cortinas. El demonio se acurrucó en su pecho y Harry sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.**

*****************************************

**Decir que la gente se tomo con sorpresa la nueva "amistad" entre Potter y Zabini es poco, nadie podía creerlo, hasta los profesores lucían sorprendidos. Hagrid le preguntó a Ron si Harry estaba bien cuando vio al mencionado ayudando al Slytherin con sus libros; MacGonagall se limpió las gafas para volver a mirar a ambos jovenes que conversaban en un pasillo tranquilamente; Snape alzó una ceja al ver que Zabini ayudaba al Gríffindor con un trabajo de pociones en la biblioteca; pero quienes más sorprendidos estaban eran los compañeros de casa de ambos, sorprendidos y enfadados, ambas casas siempre se habían odiado y no aceptaban tal amistad.  
Por parte de Blaise, él convenció a los hijos de mortífagos de que solo quería ganarse la confianza de San Potter para después tenderle una trampa.  
Harry simplemente dijo que Zabini no era una mala persona y que él no negaba su amistad a nadie.  
Hermione miraba esa nueva relación con sospecha, por qué iba Zabini a buscar la amistad de Harry así por que si? Sin más? No, allí había gato encerrado y pensaba averiguarlo todo.**


End file.
